


Lucky Girl

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Movie Night, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It's been a horrible week for her, it's a good thing her fiancé knows exactly what she needs to forget everything and relax.





	Lucky Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: Another new day, another new pairing! This is a first for this pairing in my repertoire and I must say I think the story is pretty cute.
> 
> This story was prompted by my friend and fellow writer GaeilgeRua and was beta read by the ever so wonderful xxDustNight88. I love them both so very much and they mean the world to me.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Lucky Girl  
> Pairing: Katie/Marcus (BellFlint)  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: It's been a horrible week for her, it's a good thing her fiancé knows exactly what she needs to forget everything and relax.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

The weeks leading up to the holiday season were always the worst when she was a child. And now that she was an adult, who had decided to go into retail, Katie Bell hated those weeks even more. Why she had decided to go into retail, she still wasn't quite sure, but that was the path she had chosen to take upon graduation from Hogwarts.

The shops were filled with people who had no respect for the ones who worked there or the other people who happened to be out shopping as well. She would spend forty-five minutes reorganizing a small section of her part of the store, only to walk away for all of ten seconds and upon her return, see all of her hard work wasted. It was almost as though a black hole would open up and suck up all of the organization leaving behind a disaster.

She had been cursed at, threatened, and almost hexed all in the span of fifteen minutes by a variety of customers as they walked through the shop unable to find that one specific item they were looking for. It wasn't her fault that they had entered the wrong shop to find what they were looking for to give their ungrateful children. All of this was too much to take in on a Monday morning just days before Christmas and she still had four more days of work before it would come to an end.

"I can't deal with this," she huffed, slamming the door to the small flat she shared with her boyfriend when she came home later that evening. Throwing her coat on the small bench by the door, she made her way into the kitchen and threw herself down on the couch face first.

When Marcus walked into the room, he heard her mumbling something into the couch, but he was unsure of what she had said. He laughed quietly to himself and shook his head before leaning down over the back of the couch and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her head. "Did you have a bad day, love?" he asked, rubbing a hand up and down her back as he sat on the back of the couch.

Her only response was a single nod of her head before she flopped herself over and smacked her head down into the couch roughly. She pouted her lower lip out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Today sucked, but then again, every day that I work at that store sucks," she sighed, closing her eyes lightly.

Marcus reached down and took on of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on her hand, he noticed that she opened her eyes slightly as a smiled played at her lips. "I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can get you to make it better?" he asked.

"Do we have any wine?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position and leaning herself forward to kiss him briefly.

"Would you like red or white?" he replied, standing up from the back of the couch and taking a few steps toward the kitchen.

"I can get it myself," she called, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I know you can, but I want you to relax," Marcus told her with a smile on his face. "So make yourself comfy and let me wait on you this evening."

Katie thought about it for a moment. She was perfectly capable of getting her own wine, but if he was volunteering, then who was she to say no? She nodded her head quickly before relaxing back down into the couch, but continued to watch him over the back of the couch. "Red, please!"

"You've got it," Marcus said with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen. While he was there, he checked on the meal that he had been working on when he heard her come home. He knew that the Christmas season was always a living hell for retail shops, so he wanted a chance to spoil her when she had spent most of the month being treated poorly.

He decided that he was going to cook her favorite meal and have her favorite wine chilling in the refrigerator. He had rented her favorite film and had the fire going for the perfect night in just watching a Christmas movie as the holiday drew near.

Dinner was almost ready, so he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses. Quickly, he poured each of them a glass of wine and took it back out to her in the living room before joining her on the couch.

"One red wine as requested," he said, handing her the glass and kissing her cheek softly before lifting his own glass to his lips and taking a sip. Katie took the glass from him happily and took a sip as well before setting the glass down on the end table.

"Thank you," Katie said, cuddling up beside him on the couch. "What smells so good?"

"That would be dinner," Marcus replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close to his chest. "One of your favorites actually."

"Pot pie?" she asked, perking her head up to look at him. Her eyes were wide with excitement as a smile beamed brightly from her face when she saw him nodding his head. "I love you!"

Before he could respond, she leaned forward pressing her lips to his roughly and cupped his cheek with her hand. He responded in turn by lifting his hand to her own cheek and deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," he replied.

"You know you didn't have to do all this," she whispered.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to do something special for my beautiful fiancée," he said, leaning forward and kissing her one more time. "I've also rented your favorite Christmas film to watch after dinner."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she replied with a smile as she leaned back against the couch.


End file.
